Generally, a fogging device, which produces fine water drops like fog, is located in a green house or barn in which a variety of vegetables, garden products, or farm animals are cultivated or raised to spray liquid chemicals or control humidity and temperature thereinto.
A plastic fogging device used generally includes: a fixing body having coupling holes to which posts are coupled formed on one side or both sides thereof or in every direction thereof, an insertion tube and a hose coupling tube to which a hose is fitted disposed on the upper and lower sides thereof, and locking projections formed on both sides of the insertion tube; a nozzle fixture having a locking protrusion formed on the lower end periphery thereof in such a manner as to be coupled to the locking projections of the fixing body and handles protruding from both sides of the upper portion thereof; a nozzle adapted to be inserted into a nozzle insertion hole having a locking projection penetrated into the nozzle fixture; and a nipple screw-coupled to the nozzle fixture and having a fixing portion formed on the upper side thereof to pressurize the nozzle and a passage adapted to supply water from the insertion hose to the nozzle.
The nozzle includes a body having a locking step from which a protruding round rim formed thereon, the protruding round rim being adapted to come into contact with the locking projection formed on the nozzle insertion hole and a nipple induction projection formed on the lower periphery of the body, a conical vortex space portion formed on the inner side of the body to supply water to a nozzle hole formed on the top end thereof, in the form of vortex, and one passage formed underneath the vortex space portion to guide the water to the vortex space portion from the outside of the body, in the form of vortex. Further, the insertion hose of the fixing body and the nipple are coupled separably to each other in their assembled state. According to the conventional plastic fogging device, when the nipple is disassembled and assembled to clean the nozzle, the nozzle is not rigidly pressurized upon the abrasion of the screw of the nipple, and even when the nozzle fixture and the nozzle are brought into close contact with each other, the locking projection formed on the nozzle insertion hole at the inner side of the nozzle fixture and the protruding round rim formed on the locking step on the body of the nozzle are point-contacted with each other, so that if a fine scar occurs on the protruding round rim, the functionality of the nozzle may be deteriorated.
So as to remove the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is proposed Korean Utility Model Registration No. (Y1) 20-0419612 (issued on Jun. 21, 2006 to the same inventor as the invention) disclosing a plastic fogging device wherein a nozzle fixture and a nozzle are surface-contacted with each other, and in the state where a nipple is coupled to the nozzle fixture, the lower end periphery of the nipple comes into contact with an insertion hose formed on the upper end periphery of a fixing body, so that the nozzle is fixed always under the same conditions. Further, the nozzle has a straight tube portion formed underneath the vortex space portion in such a manner as to have the same height as passages guiding water to the vortex space portion, and in this case, the passages are formed plurally, thus enhancing water supply and fogging efficiencies even under a low pressure.
In the above-mentioned prior art, however, the nipple is screw-coupled to the nozzle fixture in such a manner as to be embedded into the nozzle fixture, thus making it hard to disassemble and assemble the nipple. Besides, the passages formed on the nipple are large to cause foreign matters passed therethrough to clog the nozzle hole, thus making the functionality of the nozzle lost, and further, it is hard to clean the nozzle, thus making the fogging device itself thrown away.